


To Make You Understand

by PrickleBrickleCitrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Establish Relationship, M/M, Masturbation Denial, Maybe PWP?, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Non-Canon Compliant, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrickleBrickleCitrus/pseuds/PrickleBrickleCitrus
Summary: “Say it, Gavin.”A chill runs up Gavin’s spine and it’s not entirely from fear.“I won’t touch myself and you won’t touch me. For seven days.”





	To Make You Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [告 白](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628708) by [shinkai0ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren)



There is no discussion, no leading in to the topic or even a careful suggestion on Nines’ part. He states it very matter-of-factly in the car on their way back to the precinct, as if he knows Gavin will play along, no questions asked.

Gavin sputters like he always does when Nines makes such outlandish requests.

“Seven days? You’re telling me that for a whole fucking week you’re not gonna throw me a fucking bone?”

Nines nods, curt and so sure of himself. “In addition, I would prefer it if you didn’t masturbate, Detective.”

Gavin’s lip curls up at the suggestion as he practically snarls in response. “Where the fuck did this come from? You punishing me for something?”

“No. I simply want to try something and I know that you will accomodate me.”

There is only silence from both parties for a few moments.

“So no touching, no jacking off, no nothing? For a whole goddamn week?” Gavin’s already on edge at the thought, and of course Nines knows. He hates that Nines knows fucking everything.

“Correct.” The android is watching the road with disinterest, his voice level as if he’s reciting the date and forecast. So casual. Gavin would be lying to himself if he said it didn’t twist something hot deep in his belly.

With reluctance, the detective agrees. “Fine. Fuck. You owe me for this, tin can.”

“And Gavin?”

Gavin whips his head to the side at that. Nines almost never calls him Gavin when they’re on the clock.

“If you touch yourself, I _will_ know.”

Reed swallows the lump in his throat and doesn’t say a word the rest of the ride back.

\---------------------

Gavin is no stranger to odd sexual requests: he prefers it that way. His sexual appetite knows practically no bounds, and with Nines being… well, Nines, he’s been happy to comply. Their relationship is strange but it works, and they’re okay with it. Gavin has edged himself before to near tears and he’s had partners that were in to similar orgasm-denial shit, but seven days is a whole other beast.

It turns out to be the worst seven days of Gavin’s life.

He can’t help himself the second day in and jerks himself in the shower before work. When he shows up he can see the scathing judgement in Nines’ face even though he’s just walked in the door. The wait made it amazing, but good God if he doesn’t hate the way Nines can make him feel guilty by just _looking_ at him.

“You’ve broken your promise, Detective Reed.”

The android isn’t even looking at him and he doesn’t need to. Gavin can feel the barest hint of a blush crawl across his cheeks. He flops down in to his chair with a grunt, voice low in response.

“It’s fucking torture asking me to wait one day, let alone _seven_.” He’s pissed, but not nearly as pissed as he could be.

Nines continues whatever it is he’s doing on the terminal, eyes never leaving the screen.

“And yet you agreed. Unlike you, I do not intend to withdraw my participation in this matter, and I am not so easily swayed. Since you’ve broken your word, I must require you to promise again so we can begin the seven days fresh.”

Gavin’s jaw tenses enough that he’s sure it’s going to dislocate. This fucking tin can is going to be the death of him.

“Fine.”

The terminal is still scrolling at lightning speed through information as Nines merely turns his eyes in Gavin’s direction.

“Say it.”

The tone of voice is the exact one that Nines uses when demanding something in the bedroom. Gavin pales a little and freezes. He’s nearly whispering at this point.

“I won’t touch myself for seven days.”

“And?”

“Nines, come on -”

The terminal stops scrolling and Gavin’s eyes widen at the way Nines turns in his chair to face him. His hands do not leave the desk and it seems as though his torso is acting independently of the rest of him.

“Say it, Gavin.”

A chill runs up Gavin’s spine and it’s not entirely from fear.

“I won’t touch myself and you won’t touch me. For seven days.”

Nines’ terminal resumes scrolling but his eyes don’t leave Gavin’s face.

“Good boy, Gavin.”

Sometimes - just sometimes - Gavin questions his choices. He knows deep in his gut that the next seven days are going to be awful if he can’t even go one without desperately grabbing his dick in the shower. He trusts Nines, even if he would never admit it aloud. Everything they’ve ever done up until this point has been debatably sane, but Nines has never put him in a situation he couldn’t handle. So of course, Gavin knows how miserable he will be, even if the nagging voice at the back of his head reminds him just how well Nines knows him by now.

What he doesn’t anticipate is the emotional kickback. He was sure that when Nines said no touching he meant no _sexual_ touching. What Gavin finds instead is that Nines doesn’t touch him at all. Not a casual hand on the shoulder at the office, no help at crime scenes and most certainly not a damn thing in any car ride they share. The android is careful to never let their fingers touch even when he hands him coffee during the day or the occasional file or paper.

Gavin is absolutely, positively sure he’s met his limit by the fourth day. He’s woken up with a cock harder than stone every goddamn morning and the muscles in his back feel like they’re ready to snap. He’s lost his temper with everyone in the vicinity more than once and it’s barely nine in the morning. Worst of all, Nines hasn’t said a fucking word about any of it and Gavin wants to smash his face in with his fists over and over and over.

Nines notices (of course he fucking does, stupid plastic prick that he is) and ushers Reed to a small, private meeting room during a moment of down time. The distance he puts between them is carefully measured and Gavin hates it. The minute the door shuts behind them Gavin lets out a growl from deep in his chest.

“I can’t fucking do this, Nines. I’m gonna fucking explode and next thing you know the fucking DPD is gonna be investigating me. Me!”

Gavin paces erratically, his hands flying up to fist his own hair. Nines is watching like he always does, analyzing and interpreting and Gavin swears he can hear the processors ticking away. He wants to smash them to pieces.

“You can do this, Detective. You have survived four days rather impeccably, so I believe another three should be well within your capabilities.”

Gavin just about loses it, his whole body tense and ready to go off like a shot. He charges the android, his feet carrying him faster than he anticipated but Nines just moves out of the way, the distance between them never changing. They dance around the room with Gavin desperate to get his hands on Nines, to get anything really, but the android is quicker than him. He’s left standing in the middle of the room sucking air in quick through his nose, a fire burning hot in his veins.

“Jesus fucking Christ Nines, I’m desperate here, okay? I will fucking beg if you want me to. I can’t -”

“Gavin.”

“- do this, you won’t even fucking help me off the ground when I trip and fall on my ass! This isn’t some weird, fucked up kinky shit this is just straight up torture.”

Nines is eerily quiet, thinking. He scans Gavin from head to toe before he takes a few careful steps forward, a finger twitching on his left hand. When he stops, Gavin is looking up in to his eyes from barely an inch away but their bodies are still apart. Gavin’s radiating heat is the only thing they share. It doesn’t take an android genius to read the frustration in every line of his features.

“You will do this, Gavin, and I expect no complaints from here on out.”

Reed sets his jaw, his whole body thrumming with the urge to reach forward and grab Nines. Whether to kiss him or hit him, he’s not sure. Maybe both.

“Why?”

“Because you need it.”

Nines is already leaving the room before Gavin has a chance to respond. He doesn’t follow and instead stays in silence by himself. He closes his eyes and squeezes his hands into fists at his side, trying in vain to quench the rage and the heat in his body. This isn’t the first time he’s gone more than a few days without sex, but he could always jack himself off. This? This was a whole new level of crazy. He never realized how much he _liked_ Nines touching him or how much he wanted it until now. How much he longed just for a simple touch, anything, to let him know Nines was there.

How much he wanted the android’s company in more than just presence.

Gavin curses over and over at himself in the emptiness of the room. He’s never been good with relationships or emotions, and now he’s fucking an android that insists on controlling every aspect of their sex life? Sex was always easy. Sex let him run when he couldn’t stay, when he didn’t want to stay. But this? This isn't just wild sex with a domineering android that went too far off the rails anymore. There is emotion deeply involved with this, and Gavin questions whether Nines even considered that fact.

He takes in the deepest breath he can, and exhales before he exits the room.

It’s only three more days.

\--------------------------

The days pass quicker than Gavin feels like they should, but by the end he feels worn out and run ragged. As he walks up the stairs to his apartment he can feel the tenseness in his jaw and worries he may have cracked a tooth from inadvertently grinding them.

Nines is trailing right behind him, of course. Watching, always fucking watching. Acting like he hasn’t ruined Gavin’s life in the past seven days, hasn’t made Gavin think about shit he didn’t want to think about. The gears in Reed's head keep spinning and spinning as he works himself in to quite the rage, ready to unleash hell the moment he's alone with Nines. He expects the usual cool, calm and collected bullshit from the android, but the thought doesn't deter him.

What he doesn't expect is the barest brush of Nines’ fingers against his waist as he's trying to unlock the door to his apartment. He doesn't need to see how close the android is behind him - he can feel it like the ache he's had in his hips for the past week. Gavin closes his eyes and tries to lean back against Nines, but the android keeps his distance again. It's enough to make Gavin clench his teeth even more.

Near the shell of his ear, Reed feels the gentle rush of breath. Nines’ other hand comes up from the left, his fingers pressing gently in to the flesh on the other side of his waist. It's the closest that Nines has been to him in a week. Gavin swears he's never been harder, his cock straining so tight against the seams of his jeans he worries they'll snap open. Gavin can feel Nines move his lips even closer to his ear, one hand frozen in place at his side and the other stuck holding the key in the lock. He takes in a shaky breath, his heart pounding so hard he feels dizzy and -

“You've been very good, Gavin. Such a good boy you are.”

\- and he fucking _comes_ in his pants, a sound he can't even describe escaping from his mouth and in to the space between him and the door. His legs tremble wildly beneath him as one of his hands slaps against the wood, the sound helping to drown out some of filth of what's just happened to him. His body and hips rock forward, his forehead resting against the door, his fingers and toes curling tight as his orgasm rolls through him. He barely registers the feeling of Nines fingers anymore, barely registers anything as he tries to keep himself from making any noise, afraid of any neighbors who might get curious.

Gavin's trying to get his breathing back to some semblance of normal but Nines is pushing them both through the door. It slams shut behind them, nothing but darkness and the offensive glow of the fluorescent bulb from the kitchen. Gavin has no time to yell at Nines, no time to scream and shout and curse because Nines is shoving him hard against the door, his hand trailing roughly beneath Gavin’s t-shirt. The fluorescent light cuts sharp angles on Nines’ face and he’s got this predatory look in his eyes, like he’s scanning Gavin to find the best places to cut him up and eat him. Gavin swallows the lump in his throat, his chest tight and his legs still shaking and _fuck_ if that look doesn’t shake him to his very core.

Nines’ mouth crashes against Gavin’s before he can say or do anything, a desperate sloppy kiss that sates something deep and primal for the man. He groans deep in his chest and it’s loud in the silence of his apartment, hands and fingers and thighs in places they haven’t touched in far too long. Gavin’s biting and sucking at Nines’ lips and tongue, begging without words for the taste and touch he’s thought about every night for a week straight. Nines is kissing him back with all teeth and spit, sucking at him like Gavin’s the thirium that pumps in his veins, like Gavin gives him life.

Nines is pulling him away from the door all too quick but doesn’t break the kiss, pushing Gavin back through the hall to the bedroom. Neither bothers with lights, they don’t need them - Nines knows this apartment better than Gavin ever did, and Gavin trusts him way too much. Both their clothes are half off by the time the back of Gavin’s knees hit the mattress and Nines is pushing him down. No time is wasted stripping down pants and socks and everything else. Gavin’s rock hard again, painfully so, and Nines has his knees on either side of Gavin’s thighs, leaning down to cover every inch of his neck, shoulders and chest with bites and kisses.

Gavin hisses, gasps when Nines bites the spot just below his collar bone, the pleasure-pain searing like molten metal through his limbs. Quicker than Gavin can register, his hands are pinned against the sheets above his head, Nines’ grip tight and sure as the android grinds their cocks and balls together. Gavin cries out and curses in the air of the bedroom as Nines does it again and again, and Gavin swears he can feel tears streaking down the sides of his face.

It’s so good, it’s all so good and Gavin has no fucking clue how he went a week without this. A week without Nines’ teeth biting in to his flesh, without Nines’ hands touching him everywhere, without the spark of desire that flashes between them, pulses like lightning in a storm. Gavin can’t even think, doesn’t think about what he does and just touches and pulls and grabs and gets what he can, too desperate and too frustrated to be picky about it. He tries in vain to keep their cocks together, wanting to come so bad and so hard like before but Nines is pulling away. Gavin fucking _whines_ and before he can protest with any words at all, Nines is pushing two fingers inside him, slick and warm and Gavin has no idea when he even got the lube. He doesn’t give it more than a second’s thought before he’s pushing back against Nines fingers, an unbridled cry escaping his lips. A string of words falls from Gavin’s mouth (maybe he’s begging or swearing - he doesn’t know anymore) and he wants it so much, _so fucking much_ that it doesn’t take long before a third finger enters him.

The moment Nines’ hand lifts from Gavin’s the man is climbing up on his elbows and pulling himself towards the android, the heady need coursing through him stronger than anything else. His hand shakily grasps the back of Nines head, tugging on his hair as he pushes their lips together, his hips grinding down further on to Nines’ fingers. The android moans in his mouth and the sound twists something deep in Gavin’s belly. All he wants is Nines’ cock inside him, more than he ever has.

Nines, in all his astute grace, takes little time in shoving Gavin back against the bed and pushing him up before settling between his legs. Gavin’s watching him, the way he grasps his cock and strokes it as their gazes meet. He watches with rapt attention as Nines leans down, their faces barely a hair’s breadth apart and their eyes locked as he pushes himself inside Gavin. The man’s mouth goes wide, his eyes rolling back in to his head at the feel of Nines’ girth filling him. Gavin exhales long and slow as his head lolls back on the pillows and he closes his eyes, a ghost of a smile spreading across his lips as Nines’ forehead falls against his shoulder.

Everything he’s wanted, everything he dreamt of for a week and now they’re here. Gavin’s heart pounds and pounds in his chest but all he can feel is Nines filling him up, Nines’ body flush to his, the brush of the android’s hair against his cheek. Nines doesn’t wait for Gavin to adjust and starts moving inside him, the length of his cock dragging against his insides in the sweetest of ways. Gavin reaches up with one hand and pushes Nines’ face so their eyes meet, something akin to a challenge in both their eyes.

Nines speeds up, his face contorting in pleasure as he rocks roughly in to Gavin’s body. The man is helpless to it; his legs still feel unsteady but he wraps them as tightly as he can around Nines, trying hard to pull him deeper. Nines growls in response and Gavin’s message is received loud and clear. The android bottoms out in his ass hard and Gavin can feel the air in his lungs leave him suddenly. Nines does it again and again and Gavin can do nothing but scream each time.

It’s all so much but not nearly enough. Gavin’s never been this desperate, never needed to be fucked like this before. It hurts but he wants it to hurt more, wants Nines to punish him for even wanting this. He pries his other hand from where it’s clenched to the sheets and grabs Nines face, their foreheads smashing together as Gavin begs through clenched teeth.

“Harder you fucking prick, fuck me you like you _fucking mean it_.”

And he does. Nines fucks him harder than he ever thought possible, hard enough that Gavin can’t help but yell through the pain. It’s the only thing that feeds his hunger, the only thing that untangles the knot of need want desire coiled tight in his chest. Nines doesn’t even need to jerk him off, just wraps his lips around the junction of Gavin’s shoulder and neck and bites hard, the skin rupturing suddenly. Gavin comes hard, spilling himself between their bodies as all his muscles seize and pull taut. He doesn’t know if he blacks out; he doesn’t really care.

Nines comes soon after, and Gavin swears he can hear the barest whisper of his own name from the android’s mouth.

Neither of them moves for some time. Gavin’s laying limp and boneless beneath Nines, his eyes closed as he takes in heaving breaths. He’s trying to keep his heart from leaping out through his throat, his legs and hands still wrapped tight around Nines as if the android will keep him from sinking through the bed. Nines stays where he is with his face buried in Gavin’s shoulder, his now limp cock resting comfortably against Gavin’s ass.

It’s bliss, the kind that Gavin can count on only one hand, and that’s being generous. Nines rarely, if ever, stays this close for this long and Gavin is okay admitting to himself that he likes it. He wants the android to stay like this, he wants to feel the closeness of his body after the fucking week he had, but he doesn’t.

(Admitting that aloud, though? Never. Never fucking ever.)

Nines disentangles himself from Gavin’s body before padding over to the bathroom and flicking the light on. Gavin rolls over on the sheets and turns his eyes away from the light, preferring the harsh glow from the neon signs outside his window. With half-lidded eyes the young detective watches as rain starts to gather on the glass, content to think of nothing at all. The rhythmic thrum of rain against the building echoes throughout the room and Gavin’s eyes drift closed.

He floats away, if only for a moment. The sensation of a warm, damp towel against his skin pulls him back down to reality. Gavin’s eyelids flutter open just enough to see Nines as he looks over his shoulder. The android is bent over him, only his hands visible in the light shining through the window. One hand rests on the dip of Gavin’s lower back, the other working the towel carefully over his bruised skin and cleaning the mess left behind. Gavin’s never had a partner do _that_ before, but he knows better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Gavin rolls fully on to his belly and buries his face in to the pillows, a long and heavy sigh warming the fabric. When he closes his eyes again, Nines is settling on top of him just below the bottom curve of his ass. He feels Nines’ hands rest gently just above his hips as he starts to smooth them up the muscles of his back and all the way to his shoulders. The android’s fingers press firmly in to the flesh there before he works them back down, tracing the outer edges of his spine before they come to rest on the curve of his backside.

This is new for them, and Gavin foggily wonders why in the hell Nines is being so… gentle. A part of him wants to nag, to complain like he always does about shit that makes him emotional, but he’s so fucking tired and wasted from the week that he just can’t. Instead, he lets his muscles relax in to the touch, lets Nines knead all the kinks out of his back that worked their way there over the past seven days.

Gavin’s nearly asleep until Nines’ voice pulls him carefully away.

“Gavin?”

He hums in response. Nines leans down over his body, his nose and lips pressed against the short clipped hairs at the back of Gavin’s neck. He presses a soft kiss there and Gavin shudders.

“I apologize for this week.” Nines hesitates - he _never_ hesitates - and Gavin’s brow scrunches.

“What the hell for?”

He’s mumbling in to the pillow but he knows Nines can hear him. The android’s hands work down his sides and stop just at the crest of his hip bones. Nines is resting with his body flat against Gavin’s back, his face still pressed against the back of his skull. The closeness isn’t what makes him feel uneasy, though.

“I failed to anticipate the potential emotional effects of what I asked of you.”

Gavin tenses, and he knows that Nines can feel it. This is not the conversation that Gavin anticipated. He can feel his heart flutter faster and faster. This is not his thing, and it’s even less his thing with an android that just fucked him within an inch of his life. Gavin doesn’t know how to respond, so he says nothing.

“When I pulled you aside into the conference room three days ago, I could see it.” Hands work their way back up Gavin’s side, fingers fanning out along his shoulders and upper arms. Nines is still talking in to his hair, his voice soft and breath ghosting along his neck.

“I push you like this because I know that you can handle it, because I know that you need it. I would never put you in a situation that I thought you couldn’t handle.”

Gavin stays silent, too afraid to speak up or stop. He doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to hear it, but he’s also afraid of pushing Nines away. Nines, the stupid fucking android who takes too many bullets for his dumbass. Who has never once failed to keep him safe. Who makes his coffee perfect every morning at the exact same time.

Nines, the android he immediately hated and now he, now he -

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

“I questioned myself that day, but I know you, Gavin. I know that you understand this way, and it’s the only way I know how to make you understand.”

Gavin’s features only pinch tighter at that and he can’t help himself when he rolls over beneath Nines. The android lets him, lifting his hips and sitting up on his knees to let Gavin lay on his back. Gavin scans Nines face and finds everything about it softer than he expects. Nines is serious about this, then.

“Understand what?” Gavin asks, but it only makes the anxiety pounding in his chest worse.

Nines leans forward with one hand resting at the side of Gavin’s head. The other comes up to cup his cheek and gently stroke the skin at the crest of his cheekbone. It’s almost endearing. Gavin wants to run, wants to throw himself off the bed and get the fuck out, but the look in Nines’ eyes pins him in place.

“That I will be there to catch you. Always.”

Nines presses their lips together and Gavin freezes. It’s only for a moment before Nines is leaning back again, looking down at him from on his knees. Gavin looks at him then, really fucking looks at him, overwhelmed by the thoughts and feelings racing through his head. Nines, in all his perfect android glory, his long fingers flat against Gavin’s stomach, their bodies joined hip to hip. The neon signs outside illuminate his skin in waves of blue and pink and yellow, their light reflected in the pale gray of his eyes. He doesn’t look bored and arrogant like he always does at the office. No, his face is gentle and smooth - relaxed, even. He looks Gavin over once, twice.

Nines’ lips turn up just a hair at each corner in a smile that Gavin has never, ever seen him have.

Gavin swallows and nods. He feels tears burn at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t - this isn’t - how did this happen?

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Gavin’s voice sounds too far away and far too quiet.

The rest of the night is spent in silence with Nines curled up at his side. If Nines notices anything about Gavin’s reactions, he doesn’t say and lets Gavin watch the lights from outside dance across both their skin. The rain gets heavier and heavier before eventually Nines pulls the comforter around them, wrapping the length of his body around Gavin’s.

He doesn’t ask Nines to stay this time. He doesn’t need to.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit by the bug, for sure. This was a hell of a lot of fun to write. Fanon Gavin is better than Canon Gavin and y'all can fight me on that.
> 
> Idea courtesy of @bigRK900energy on Twitter, who supported this crazy thing from the moment I started writing.


End file.
